Crimson Kitsune
by AnimeL.O.V.E.R.YA
Summary: After being beaten by a mob and left in a ally way to die Naruto make's a deal with the kyuubi . . .Being Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Summary : After being beaten by a mob and left in an allyway to die Naruto makes a deal with the kyuubi. And after he disappears for 4 years shows up and disappears again for 4 years then reappears the results are seen.

Moonlit Shadow:

A small boy no younger than four lay in a dark ally way. He had pale skin that was covered in blood, each of his cheeks had three whisker like scar marks, he had fresh blood and dirt matted in his wild spiky blonde hair, his once bright innocent blue eyes now dull and cold. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

" Well at least I know why now (he closed his eyes) the kyuubi was (he paused) he was sealed inside of me that's why they all hate me" (he sighed) " Maybe I can make a deal with it" (the vessel closed his eyes got into a medative position and concentrated, the next thin he knew he was standing in front of a large cage ,in the middle a white peace of paper that said seal on it. Then a pair of huge red glowing eyes opened and looked at Naruto.)

"**Who dares disturb the Kyuubi no Kuisiue!"**

'I better be respectful' (he dropped on one knee head down) ('like the ANBU do') " Kyuubi-sama I am your container Naruto Uzumaki I have come to ask you a faver" he said respectfully

The kyuubi was taken back by how respectful the kid was being **"Well at least you have manners kid now what kind of faver we talking about?"**

Naruto was still kneeling and looking at the floor "Kyuubi-sama I ask for you to train me …. If it's not to much trouble."

At this the fox started to laugh **"ok gaki I'll train you but only because your amusing **(he paused)**but I must warn you training with me is not going to be easy are you prepared for it?"**

"yes sir!"

The kyuubi blinked once. twice. then let a wave of killer intent wash over Naruto** "Sir…SIR! I AM A WOMAN! WOMAN! AND IF YOU EVER CALL ME SIR AGAIN I'LL RIP YOU TO PEAICE'S!"**

Naruto finally managed a stuttered "Ha-I k-yuub-I-sama-a!"

Time skip: eight years later

Naruto kneeled before the Hokage's desk he wore the traditional ANBU uniform and he had a special short sleeved trench coat not zipped up and hood up covering his hair, the ANBU tattoo on his left shoulder showing and a kenta strapped to his back, but the most surprising feature was his two black and red tipped tails , along with his glowing red eyes with black slits in the middle, and to complete it a black and red specially made Kitsune ANBU mask.

"Misson complete Hokage-sama" he said in a emotionless voice

"Very good Kitsune thought I should expect this from you by now you haven't failed a single misson yet, but before you go I have a very special misson that only you can do"

Sarotobie became serious " It's an S-class misson that could take several years"

"It's guarding Sasuke Uchiha he could be in extreme danger in the next few years, you are to pose as a gein for the next 2 or 3 year's and will be paced on his team in order to watch him."

"Got all that?"

" Hai Hokage-sama"

" Good the gein exams start tomorrow at the academy at 8:00am so go get some sleep . . . oh and one more thing you still be getting misson's wile your doing this I hope that's ok?"

"hai Hokage-sama"

"Dismissed"

He left in a black flash no smoke no nothing just a black flash


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto got to his apartment that night he took off his ANBU uniform took a shower and went to sleep right away.

"**Kit" **

Naruto opened his eyes he was in his mind in a sewer Naruto immediately kneeled before the fox "Hai Kyuubi-sama"

Kyuubi sighed **"Kit how many time's do I have to tell you don't kneel to me it's not necessary"** she came out in human form, the demon lord had long red hair whisker marks on her face , a beautiful red-orange kimono, and nine orange and white tipped tails.

"**So the usual today Kit?"** she said smirking and getting in a fighting stance.

"yes Kyuu-sama' he smiled slightly"

Naruto and the kyuubi had grown really close in those eight years, they trained in his mind every night when he went to sleep or when he meditated. After just four years of training he was stronger than most ANBU captains so the Hokage made him a ANBU captain. He was famous in all of the ninja countries people named him Shadow, kuistue etc. but most people called him Crimson kuistue, because of the tails eyes claws and mask. But under his ANBU outfit what people couldn't see was the whisker like scars on his cheeks were darker , wider ,and blacker, his blonde hair went down to his shoulder blades and was spikier and wilder, it also had blood red streaks going through it, and the ends and tips of his hair were black. But he also became emotionless and barely ever talked unless needed, he never walked in the streets or went to the academy in those eight years. The reason he looked like a fox was because he and the Kyuubi fuzzed so he is now half fox half human.

He shot up on the bed in a cold sweat breathing heavily. His pet fox who he named Crimson started licking him worriedly "It's okey Crimson im fine it was just that dream again". When he finally got his breathing under control he looked at the clock "7:45am well time to go" he said to himself in a monotone voice. He first wrapped his left shoulder (the on with the ANBU tattoo) with black bandages then put on a black no sleeved shirt, and black cargo pants, then over that a blood red no sleeved trench coat, black shinobe sandals, and finnaly a black mask on his face to hid the marks on his cheeks (just imagine kakashi's mask). Finally he put his tails back in the two tailed tattoo on his back, and put a gin-jutsu on his nails and eyes, witch made his nails look normal and his eyes back to blue(he left the streaks in his hair).

Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time our internet stopped working for about 4 months (my 17 year old sister went nuts) so anyway the important is that im back and you get more chapters I hope you enjoy it!

OooooOoOooOoooooOOooOoOooOOoOOoOOoooOoooOooOooOOoOOoOoooOoOOoOooOoo

Chapter3:

After he was done Crimson jumped on his shoulder and Naruto made a couple hand signs and he appeared in front of the academy. He was at least five minutes early so class wouldn't have stared yet but most likely everybody would be there already.

He stood in front of the door and could hear loud talking and laughing comeing from inside. The ANBU captain opened the door silently. Everybody stopped talking and stared at the stranger with the small fox on his shoulder, the room was dead silent as the ANBU walked up the stairs, and to the only seat left right beside Sasuke. As he sat down their were mummers through the class and squeals from all of the girls. Sasuke looked at him curiously and thought 'who is this guy what's he doing here . . . . . . and what's with the mask?' Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts as a loud voice stared yelling

"Oi! You!" a boy with a dog on his head points at Naruto and asks the question on everybody's mind.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" "Arf" the puppy barked in agreement on the loud kids head.

Naruto didn't even look at him "My name is Naruto and I came hear for the geinn exams"

His emointianl voice sent chills down everybody's spine including Sasuke, but the girls squealed and stared talking about how cool and hot he was. After that Iruka came in and explained that Naruto was a spare member that was to be put on somebody's team because the team numbers were uneven. Then the exams Naruto of course passed with flying colors.

OoooooOoOoooooooOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Hope u like it! Please review!


End file.
